wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Felony
|-| Normal Pyrrhia= Description "Just because I look different, doesn't mean I am." ~Felony. Felony is special. He is pure black, his eyes shining gold. There are white phosphors all over her body. He kinda looks like a... well, something cool. He has the tail and face of a Nightwing, but the rest of him is full Seawing. His claws are a gold color. His teeth are sharp but small. Personality "I am very admirable, don't ya think~?" ~Felony. Felony is rather flirty, but also sorta a pervert. He is smart, though likes to act dumb. He would do anything to impress his father, even if it hurts his friends. He always tries his best, and beats himself up if he fails. He has a short temper, though it has changed over the years. He hates when someone who isn't him impresses his father. His sister always out shines him. He hates being a hybrid. He is quiet when needed, and enjoys reading. He loves to find new things. He is also very creative. He is good at acting and sarcasm. History "I may have been taken away by my own father, but it was worth it!... I think..." ~Felony. Felonys father had many mates, and left when the there egg hatched. He did take one dragonet of his, however, when the Nightwing he mated with had twins, and one hatched on the brightest night (Or full moon or whatever), which was Dusk. He later mated with a Seawing named Seasong. He wasn't there when the egg hatched, which was also on the brightest night, and the Seasong kept it a secret. When Nightgale left, Seasong happily raised Felony as his own. One day, when Felony was 5, his dad heard the news, and came back to Seasong, and took Felony away. Nightgale made Felony forget his mom struggled to keep him with her, and though his mom was dead. Ever since then, he has been working as a CIT for his dad's camp and a lab worker. One day, he met a Icewing, a friend of Dusk's he related to. They became fast friends. However, when they discovered his father's secret, he was forced to help him erase there minds all so he could impress him. That was his biggest regret. Relationships "I... really like my friends... though I think of them as something more~" ~Felony. Nightgale- Felony has dedicated his whole life to impressing his father. He would never say it, but he disapproves of some his father's deeds. Seasong- though he forgot what had happened, Felony still remembered the good times he had with his mom and was heart broken when he heard she was "dead." Dusk- Dusk is Felonys step sister. He is very jealous of her, though they often get along. Abilities "I know some tricks~" ~Felony. * He can breathe underwater * See in the dark * See in the future * Can find tons of new things Trivia "I have flaws, alright?" ~Felony. * He has a fear of drowning. * He is scared of bears. * He seems to be allergic to cotten. * He only is able to see in the future. No mind reading. * His dad calls him a lab rat. |-| Modern Furturistic Pyrrhia= Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings